


Intimacy with Compa

by EdamamiTomoe



Category: Hyperdimension Neptunia
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Groping, Making Out, Vaginal Fingering, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 20:59:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19838410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdamamiTomoe/pseuds/EdamamiTomoe
Summary: You have sex with Compa.





	Intimacy with Compa

“Eek! Oh, it’s just… geez, don’t surprise me like that!”

Compa sighed and relaxed as she realized it was just you who snuck up behind her and started groping her, judging entirely from the way your boobs pressed against her back. As you gave her a cheeky smile, and continued to squeeze and fondle her chest, she returned the smile and returned her focus to her work. 

“I’m not interrupting anything, am I?” You asked, knowing that she’s just about finished with the work that she was doing, but still wanting to be polite about it. While continuing to squeeze and rub her soft boobs together with your hands.

“Why yes you were, Miss Big Pervert!” She huffed, pretending to be upset with you for a moment, but then returned to her soft and sweet smile. She couldn’t even pretend to stay mad at you, even if she tried. “Hehe, I’m just kidding, I’m just about finished. Did you want to do it again?”

“Take a wiiiild guess.” You said as you gave her tits a biiiig squeeze, pushing them together before releasing them, and bumped your crotch against her butt.

“Hmmm… I’m going to say… no!” Compa teased you right back, before putting whatever she was working on away and pushing back against your crotch with her hips, “Did I get it right?”

“Nope!” You planted a kiss to the back of her neck and released her boobs, instead resting your hands upon her thighs and softly feeling at them, lightly pushing your fingers beneath her thigh highs, “I dooo very much want to do it again.”

“Oh no, Miss Big Pervert wants to have sex with me again! Whatever shall I do!” As she said that in an overdramatic voice, Compa unclasped her purse from her waist and set it aside so it wouldn’t get in the way, “Hehe, how do you want to do it this time?”

“Liiike…” With her purse belt thing out of the way, you pulled her all the way up until her titties are exposed and unclasped her bra from the front. Then, with her enormous boobs free, you start groping at them again, although this time with one hand. The other hand’s busy snaking its way down to her skirt, under her skirt, and under her panties. “This!”

“Gasp! I’m going to be pleasured!” Compa giggled, feeling more tickled than anything at this point. Letting you touch her like this, she turned her head to meet your lips with hers, taking initiative at first, but then letting you take control of the kiss, as you softly caressed her plush and gentle lips with your own.

As you kissed, Compa seemed eager to get some tongue action on, repeatedly, prodding at your lips with her tongue as if trying to get you to push yours into her mouth, but you again and again deny her that. Instead, you took the kiss at your pace, making her wait like a good girl as you again and again met her lips with your own, sometimes even nibbling and suckling on her lower lip and making her gasp. Only when you’re satisfied, did you indulge her, and push your tongue into her mouth.

Although you’ve been focused on kissing her and caressing her tongue with yours, you’ve been keeping your hands busy as well, squishing her enormous breast in your hand and rubbing your fingers against her pussy, her soft pubic hairs brushing against your hand as it gets soaked up with her wetness. You knew she’s into making out more than anything, but you still kept your hand upon her chest busy, lightly teasing her nipple with your thumb before squeezing and pulling on it roughly between your fingers, and then returning to gently brushing against it again, your each and every movement getting another delighted gasp from her lips.

The more you rubbed your hand against her pussy, the more excited Compa became, as she rubbed her thighs together and got even more into the kiss, even sucking on your tongue a bit. You didn’t put your fingers in her though until after you’ve given her clit some attention as well, rubbing and teasing it with your thumb until she’s gotten sufficiently wet. Only then did you indulge her further and pushed a finger in, feeling her entire body tense up upon entry.

At this point, you’ve started to become too focused on touching her that you’ve broken the kiss, a string of saliva dangling between yours and Compa’s lips for a moment before it broke off as well. Getting really turned on yourself, you grinded against her hips as you thrusted your finger into her, one at first, and then two at a time, each and every thrust getting another sharp moan out of her, in between her panting.

Keeping on going like this, fondling her chest and fingering her, it wasn’t long before you’ve brought Compa to an orgasm. You felt her thighs clench together around your hand for a moment as she let out a soft and cute, “e-eep…”, before she relaxed again, leaving a stream of clear, stickiness running down her thighs.

Her body seeming so much more relaxed now, Compa rested against you for a moment as she breathed heavily. She turned her head once again to give you another kiss, before whispering to you, “Mm, Miss Big Pervert made me feel really good… is there anything you’d like me to do for you?”

“Hmhm, of course…” You kissed her again before pulling your fingers out of her and letting go of her chest, letting her sweater come back down. Turning her around to face you and placing your hands upon her shoulders, you whispered to her, “I want you to eat me out, Compa.”

“Hehe, eating out Miss Big Pervert… I can do that!” Compa said cheerfully, giving you a quick kiss before getting down on her knees and undoing your pants, her hands working quickly to unveil your panties. Before actually pulling down your panties though, she giggled and nuzzled her face up against your crotch, saying, “Gosh, you’re so wet, Miss Big Pervert. You got really wet getting me off, huh?”

“Mhmm, I really did…” You sighed and relaxed as you felt her touching you. You eagerly wanted her to get to it already, and thankfully, Compa didn’t keep you waiting for long before pulling down your panties, a string of wetness between your pussy and your panties, and getting right into it, pushing her tongue right up against your labia. You let out a soft moan and rested a hand upon her head, and said, “Nngh, yeah, that feels good…”

Being very well-practiced in what she did, Compa fairly quickly eased into a comfortable rhythm, lapping at your pussy and prodding at your clit with the tip of her tongue, her every lick getting deep in between your lower lips and making you tremble with delight. In between each bout of licking, she planted kisses to your labia and lightly sucked on it, the sensation absolutely ecstatic.

The more lewd noises you made, the more excited Compa became, and the quicker her tongue and mouth movements, as if she’s fueled by hearing the lovely moaning and gasping that came from your mouth. As your panting became heavy, and your knees grew weak, your grasp upon her head became tighter. What was at first just petting and playing with her hair, quickly became clutching her head and pushing it into your crotch, as your climax quickly neared. Before long, you end up cumming as well, letting out a long squeal as you grabbed at Compa’s hair and came right into her mouth, getting it all over her face in the process.

As you pant loudly and your knees slacked, you let go of Compa’s head, and got a big, mischievous smile from her in return, as she licked your juices off her chin. Looking up at you with that satisfied grin on her face, Compa asked, “Hehehee, did I make Miss Big Pervert feel really good too?”

“Mhmm, you very much did Compa ~” You pet her softly like you would a dog, before kneeling down and pulling her into a kiss. “You’re so good at taking care of my needs. Heheh.”

“Of course I am! My ‘bedside manner’ is topnotch!” She said, her eyes lighting up making the pun, and lighting up even more as you laughed at her pun, “Hehe, it’s just a lot of fun doing it with you. It’s such good stress relief.”

“Mm, that’s good to hear.” Still taken with postcoital exhaustion, you just kind of slumped against her until the two of you are cuddling on the floor, with your head resting against her lap. “You’re so soft, Compa…”

“Hehehehee.” Compa just giggled at your compliment as she took to petting you and stroking your hair. After a moment, she asked, “Shouldn’t we get to cleaning up now though?”

“Mm, just a minute…” You groaned, nuzzling your face against her soft thighs, and then playfully against her crotch, getting another cute giggle out of her. “I like resting like this with you. Let’s rest a bit longer first, Compa.”

“Ughhh, fine, fine ~”

Just like that, the two of you remained cuddling for a while longer, with your head in her lap, and Compa’s hands softly stroking your hair. It’s so soft and relaxing to be with her like this, you feel like you could just fall asleep. You felt so lucky to be with her.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what prompted me to write this. It's not like I am or have been playing any of the Hyperdimension Neptunia games, nor am I watching the anime, nor did anything remind me of Compa. I just randomly woke up this morning feeling like writing a lewd fic about Compa, and so I did.


End file.
